El primer amor de Ginny Weasley
by Alyssa-Malfoy
Summary: Ginny tiene un sueño con Draco, y Harry le pide a Ginny que sea su novia.
1. Ginny y su amor

Hola!!  
  
En primer lugar quería dar las gracias a las personas que me han ayudado en mi primer Fic: Zely, por haberme ayudado a registrarme, Gwenaelle Malfoy: por haberme dado ideas y por apoyarme en casi todo el tiempo que escribía fics ( y tb por ser buena amiga y fan de Joan Tena...)y a Danae por haberme inspirado.  
  
Sé que mis historias no son muy chulas, pero quien las escriba chulas cuando está pendiente del profe de mates, de la compi de al lado y del Chico que te gusta que me lo diga ¿¿¿ok???  
N/A: Esta historia va de amor entre : Ginny y su primer amor, todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y a la Warner Bros ©.  
Capítulo 1  
De repente una chiquilla pelirroja de ojos azules salía pitando del gran comedor, iba llorando, era Ginny Weasley le hermana de Ron, el mejor amigo de Harry.  
  
D( Draco)- Ginny!! Espera, tengo algo que decirte.  
  
G( Ginny)- No, Draco, no quiero oírte , ¿para que? ¿Para que te rías como siempre de nuestra familia? No, gracias, ya sabemos que tenemos problemas ¿ok?  
  
D- No Ginny,. Quería decirte una cosa muy importante para mí, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
  
G- Oh! Draco, claro que .....  
  
De repente Hermione despertó a Ginny tirandole un cubo de zumo de calabaza en la cabeza. Ginny creía que no era un sueño, que le había pasado de verdad, pero la pobre Ginny pensó : ``¿Cómo se va a fijar alguien en mi?´´  
  
Ginny, se vistió en cinco segundos y bajó al gran comedor a desayunar. Iba realmente guapa esa mañana, llevaba : un vestido rojo y amarillo, una cinta preciosa en el pelo y unos zapatos muy bonitos, Ginny se había levantado esperando que Draco Malfoy se fijase en ella, pero ella sabía que eso no pasaría.  
  
Cuando ella entró en el gran comedor Harry se le quedó mirando y con la boca abierta, nunca había visto a una chica tan guapa en la vida, ( bueno sí, pero fue en el cumpleaños de Dudley cuando la novia de su primo se llevó a unas amigas a casa y jugaron a todo menos Harry.) Harry estaba asombrado.  
  
Harry se acercó lentamente a Ginny y le dijo:  
  
Ginny, Que guapa estás hoy, quiero decirte esto desde que 3º curso para mí, 2º para ti, ¿sabes? Es que cuando me dijo Ron que yo te gustaba, no me lo creía y ahora, pues te pregunto si quieres ser mi novia.  
  
Increíble pensaba Ginny, Alguien se había fijado en ella, pero no era quien ella esperaba.  
Gente les dejo, que me echan del pc, dejen rewiers y explíquenme como quieren que siga la historia. Que le dirá Ginny???  
  
Recuerdos a todos los que lo lean y a los que no tb. Bye Bye ^_^ 


	2. Ginny y su sueño

Hola!! Ya está aquí el 2º capítulo, espero que les guste.  
Capítulo 2  
  
Increíble pensaba Ginny, Alguien se había fijado en ella, pero no era quien ella esperaba.  
  
Ginny pensó y pensó y pensó y por fin se decidió. Le iba a decir a Harry la respuesta a la pregunta que ella mas deseaba responder, pero no era del chico al que le gustaría que le hubiese preguntado.  
  
Harry, lo siento mucho pero NO es que no quiera, es que no puedo. Ya no me gustas, ahora me gusta otro, otro que sólo Hermione sabe y que no se lo va a decir a nadie.  
  
¿No me puedes decir como se llama? Recuerda que tu hermano y yo somos mejores amigos y que ya me lo dirá o me enteraré.  
  
-NO, Harry no insistas más ¿vale?  
  
Ok Ginny, lo que tu quieras.  
  
Ginny estando un poco nerviosa se dirigió hacia Pansy Parkinson y Ginny le pidió que se fuera con ella a dar un paseo, que necesitaba hablar con ella, Pansy aceptó y empezaron a hablar.  
  
Ginny¿ de que quieres hablar? ¿no será de Draco? ¿Verdad?  
  
Pansy, ¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
A ver Ginny, ¿a ti te gusta Draco?  
  
Sí, mucho ¿por que?  
  
Por que tu a el también le gustas y te va a pedir una cosa hoy, esta noche al terminar de cenar. Tú tienes que ir cómo si nada ¿ok? O si no Draco no confiará nunca más en mi.  
  
Tranquila Pansy, yo no voy a dice o a hacer nada para que Draco sepa que tú me has dicho nada. Puedes confiar en mi.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
Bueno Ginny, a clase. - dijo Pansy.  
  
Adiós, y gracias Pansy. ^_^  
  
De repente Hermione se acercó a donde estaba Ginny y la miró. Ginny estaba más roja de lo normal.  
  
Ginny ¿ te pasa algo? ¿De que estabais hablando Pava Parkinson y tú?  
  
No es pava Hermione, es muy símpatica. Estabamos hablando de que Drackie- Poo me va a pedir algo esta noche, peor me ha dicho que no se lo diga anadie, pero te lo digo a ti, ya que eres mi mejor amiga y supongo que no le contarás esto a nadie ¿¿no??  
  
TE JURO POR EL CHIOC AL QUE AMO ( Neville) QUE NO DIRÉ LO QUE ME HAS CONTADO A NADIE.  
  
Así me gusta Hermione. Bueno me tengo que ir a clase, hasta luego.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
En la cena Harry (H), Ron ® ,Hermione (HR) ,Neville (N),Ginny (G) y Seamus (S),hablaban de los Slytherins:  
  
H- Oye Ginny, ¿qué hacías tú hablando con Pansy Parkinson? G- Eso es asunto mío y de Pansy. S- Pues yo pienso que esas dos hablaban de ..... HR- de?? S- de Snape, ¿de quien va a ser? ®- Yo creo que hablaban de Dr... ( Ginny le tapa la boca rapidamente para que no se le escape el nombre de DRACO Malfoy) G- Que va!!!! HR- ¿Cómo va a hablar Ginny de ese asqueroso ... AAAAAYYYYY!!! -Ginny le había pegado una patada por debajo de la mesa-  
  
Al finalizar la cena Ginny salía del comedor cuando de repente Draco le tocó del hombro ( no se volvería a lavar la túnica nunca más) la miró con una cara de emoción y le dijo:  
Ginny, bueno no sé como decrite esto, pero quiero que sepas que..  
  
Draco Yo también te quiero.  
  
Draco miró a Ginny con cara de sorprendido, el creia que a ella le gustaba CARA PARTIDA POTTER, pero estaba equivocado. Ella le quería a el, DRACO MALFOY.  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
  
todavía NO ESTÁ TERMINADO EL FIC, ASÍ QUE NO SE IMAGINEN EL FINAL, QUE TODAVÍA PUEDE PASAR MUCHAS COSAS INTERESANTES. DEJEN REWIERS Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. 


	3. Ginny es una Slytherin!

Hola!!!  
  
Siento mucho el retraso, es que estoy muy liada y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Bueno Aquí va el Fic, Espero que les guste. '_^  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......................................................  
  
Capítulo 3  
Ginny- Bueno no sé como decrite esto, pero quiero que sepas que..  
  
Draco - Yo también te quiero.  
  
GN- Draco, siento ese sentimiento hacia ti, desde .... que entré en Hogwarts por lo menos, y ya estoy en mi penúltimo año y tu en tu último. Pero, para que mi hermano no se riera de mí, dije que me gustaba Harry.  
  
D- Ginny,yo supe que te quería desde que te sentaste en el taburete y te pusiste aquel sombrero ajado. Te quedaba tan bien.... El caso es que ¿ Quieres pasar con migo las vacaciones de Navidad y de Verano? Si no quieres lo comprendo, no te conozco y no me conoices, bueno nos conocemos pero del cole, y no mucho además.  
  
Gn- Draco, me encantaría pasar con tigo las vaciones, y puedo decirle a quien quiera que somos novios? ¿Por qué lo somos no?  
  
D- Claro! Puedes decirselo a quien quieras, incluso a Cara-Cortada Potter  
  
Gn- Oh! Draco, eres tan mono!  
  
De repente Ginny se abalanzó encima de Draco montando un espectáculo más grade.... Imagínense a Hagrid delgado, el mundo estaría asombrado ¿no? Pues así estaba la gente. De repente Harry entró y vió a Ginny y a Draco besándose. NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES QUE A GINNY WEASLEY Y A DRACO MALFOY!!!! Harry miró a Ginny y con cara de asco se fue llorando hacia la sala común para contárselo a sus dos mejores amigos.  
  
HP- Ron, Hermione sabeis que Ginny y Draco Malfoy son novios. Snif snif, los acabo de ver, yo pensaba... bueno.. que Ginny ... me quería, pero veo que me equivoco.  
  
HG- Harry, ya lo sabiamos, no queríamos decírtelo, ibamos a decritelo, peor desde que le pediste eso a Ginny y cuando te dijo que no, tu te pusiste a llorar, pensamos que sería lo mejor no decirte nada. ¿Comprendes?  
  
R- Sí, Harry, mi hermna a me lo dijo hace dos días. E pidió que no s elo contara a nadie. Que por eso ella estaba hablando con Pansy Parkinson. HP- Deacuerdo chicos. Si están despiertos cuando llegue Ginny despiértenme. Necesito hablar con ella.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...........................................  
  
pasaron mas de 3 horas y Ginny no aparecía se lo estaría pasando en grande con el amor de su vida, pero no estaba con Draco, si no que estaba hablando con el prfesor Dumbledore, la profesora Mc Gonnagall y el Profesor Snape.  
  
GN- Profesores, ¿podía cambiarme de casa? A Slytherin si puedo. Es que en Gryffindor y no quieor ofender profesora, mis compñaers de cuarto se burlan de mi.  
  
PD(prof.Dumbledore)- Claro que sí puede cambiarse Señorita Weasley, pero sólo sie le Profesor Snape le deja.  
  
PS(prof Snape)- Por mí no hay ningún problema, peor tendrá que dormir con las chicas de un curso mas mayor que usted.  
  
GN- No hay problema. Profesora, hecharé de menos esas noches de risas cuando nos contaba unsted historias y tanbién cuando a Neville s ele olvide algo. Hecharé me menso Gryffindor Snif.  
  
PMG- (prof Mc Gonnagall)- Y Gryffindor te hechará d emenos Ginny. Si quieres volver o algo siempre habrá sitio para ti.  
  
GN- gracias Profesora, peor es mi penúltimo año y creo que me quedaré en Slytherin.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......................................................  
  
Espero que les guste, sé que es corto, pero es que estoy atareada. Dejen rewiers. Y hasta luego. En el proximo capítulo...... Que dirá Harry, y que diran los Weasley, que dira Draco y Hermione??? Lo sabremos mas tarde.  
  
^_^ Phoebe 


End file.
